Issue 153: Magic Travelix
Magic Travelix is the one-hundred and fifty-third issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Plot In Alfea, Stella calls the Winx into her room for a fashion emergency as Brandon will be coming soon and she does not know what to wear. The Winx are confused as they thought she had a real emergency. The Winx rush Stella outside as Brandon has arrived. Stella is shocked when she sees Brandon converses with another girl who asks him about his Wind Rider and is seemingly attracted to him. Brandon offers to take the girl on a ride, much to the dismay of Stella. Bloom tries to assure Stella that Brandon just loves attention, but Stella calls after him as he and the girl ride off. On the ride, the girl asks who Stella is, and Brandon denies knowing her. Stella becomes concerned as it looks as if he does not know who she is, but Flora says that she has always felt that he loved her. Stella says she feels as if this is a dream, but Tecna says Brandon must have an explanation. Griselda arrives and asks what the girls are doing outside as all first year students should be inside. Bloom says that they are not first year students and that if Griselda is trying to pull something, it is not very funny. Griselda says that she has come to Alfea to study and tells her to get inside. Once inside, Bloom asks a student what is happening, and another student begins to make fun of Stella, who begins to defend herself saying she is the princess of Solaria. Palladium comes outside and tells them to calm down and the presence of magical abilities does not depend on place of birth. Stella is shocked that Palladium does not remember her. Palladium asks how Stella knows his name if they have not been introduced yet, and Bloom says that he has always been their teacher, but Palladium still does not remember them. The Winx head into Faragonda's office to consult with her, and she says that while she has not heard of the "Winx Club", Bloom has the presence of a huge magical energy. Bloom begs Faragonda to believe them as several hours back was a usual day and then everything changed. Faragonda says that she does not know why, but if she is right, the Winx are the victims of someone's magic and fell into the trap of time. Musa asks who could have done this to them. Faragonda leads the Winx to the Hall of Memories and says that here they can find an obscure, special magical power called Travelix. She then entrusts them with the Stone of Memories imbued with the power of Travelix so that they may travel back in time to the exact moment that was erased from the memories of Alfea by their enemy. After instructing them to stand around the Stone and focus their powers, the Winx transform into Travelix fairies before traveling into a time portal. Once they emerge from the other side, the Winx find themselves in the Hall of Memories again, but this time a few hours in the past, as confirmed by Musa when looking at the clock on the wall. Tecna then urges the Winx to be careful as they still do not know who they are dealing with. The Winx head outside to find their enemy, but Stella rushes to see Brandon. She runs to him and the girl to stop their interaction, but he disappears. The Winx realize they are caught in a trap, and the Trix arrives and congratulate them on realizing their situation so quickly. The Trix reveal they have lured them here, using a time spell to erase the memories of them from everyone at Alfea and luring them into the portal; the portal through which the Trix will escape. Bloom says they will not allow them to escape, but Icy creates a wall of ice to restrain them. The Trix attempt escape through the portal but are caught in a magic sphere created by it. Bloom has broken the Winx free of the ice. Tecna reveals she has created a holographic copy of the portal, which has trapped them, restoring Alfea's memories. In Faragonda's office, everyone rejoices and Faragonda thank the Winx on behalf of Alfea and says that she is very proud of them. The Winx thank Faragonda for helping them and she says that the energy in their hearts is stronger than any kind of magic, and it is able to overcome space and time. She says they must never let it go out. Spells Used *Aura of the Dragon Flame - Used to melt the ice. AOTDF.jpg|''Aura of the Dragon Flame!'' Mistakes *After the Travelix transformation, Stella's outfit reverts to her Season 7 uniform instead of her blue dress. Debuts *Travelix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Specialists **Brandon *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda **Palladium *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Alfea Students **Unnamed girl Trivia *This marks the third time that the Winx earn a new comic-only exclusive transformation. The first was Issue 122: The Great Challenge, the second was Issue 135: The Magic of Food, the fourth was Issue 155: The Secret of Happiness, and the fifth was Issue 160: A Dive on Lynphea. Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Comics (Winx Club)